Better Than Him
by giovanbronckhorst
Summary: AU. Ever since their first meeting, there was something between Hermione and Draco. Will it blossom over the years or will Ron and Lucius extinguish it?


**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing. I ask, but they always say no.**

**Summary:**** AU. Ever since their first meeting, there was something between Hermione and Draco. Will it blossom over the years or will Ron and Lucius extinguish it? **

**Centric Character(s):**** Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy & Ron Weasley, with a brief appearance from Harry.**

**Pairing(s):**** Ron x Hermione x Draco.**

**A/N:**** The idea to write this came from a YouTube video I was watching entitled "Tell Him You're Leaving" by BetterThanBella, so the idea for this story is not mine, I just wrote this down. It's based on the song **_**Leavin'**_** by Jesse McCartney. This is my second Harry Potter fic, and my first attempt at a pairing. I'd love some feedback after reading. Constructive criticism helps me so much. Happy reading! **

*****

Hand extended in front of him, Draco's eyes travelled up to the brown ones in front of him. They bore into his and he sensed an anger flaring up behind them. Hermione had been told about this boy. Sitting on the train she'd been half conflicted between listening to the gossip about Harry Potter being on the train, or listen to the hissing about Draco Malfoy and his father. After getting her equal share of both, Hermione came to the conclusion that this Malfoy boy was not one to associate with, especially after hearing about his father.

Hermione's eyes travelled down to settle on Malfoy's hand. Draco waited expectantly for the familiar feeling of flesh against flesh and she accepted the gesture but it never came. The brunette girl turned her back on him and continued into the Great Hall for the Sorting Ceremony.

As she went, Draco watched her go. Nobody turned their back on Draco Malfoy. _He's a Malfoy! _This newbie clearly didn't know who she was messing with. Yet, why did make Draco feel even more intrigued?

*****

The Sorting Hat had barely touched his head when "Slytherin!" erupted from its mouth, resounding around the Great Hall. Draco looked in Hermione's direction and smirked. The Muggle-born witch rolled her eyes and again turned away slightly from him. Slytherin's and Gryffindor's didn't mix; that's how it was meant to be. That was fine by Hermione.

*****

Clutching her books close to her chest, Hermione made her way to Transfiguration, nudging her way gently through the crowds in the corridor. It was always good to be punctual.

Squeezing through a gap between a particularly large Slytherin and a Ravenclaw, Hermione found her way blocked by a familiar body with its back to her.

"Excuse me, Malfoy," she tried politely. Upon hearing her voice, Draco turned and his usual smirk of greeting met her.

"Well, Granger, where are you in a hurry to?"

"Transfiguration. The same place _you _should be going," Hermione added. Draco chuckled lightly as if she'd just told a mildly funny joke. "Could you move now please?" she requested, pressing forward, but finding she had nowhere to go with Draco, Crabbe and Goyle all stationed in front of her.

"Well, I'll tell you what," Draco negotiated. "You drop the loser and freak and come hang with me, and I'll never give you any trouble again," he promised, insinuating Ron and Harry whom he jerked his head towards as he saw them approaching from the other end of the corridor.

"You're vulgar," Hermione spat, although she wasn't sure if she really meant it. It was true, Draco was a mean bully, especially for a 12 year old, but Hermione found it impossible to truly hate him as she knew Harry and Ron did.

Harry and Ron were fast approaching now, but Draco showed no sign of moving to allow Hermione through. Leaning comfortably against the wall, he smirked again.

"So, come on Granger; Whaddya say?"

"I say, get out of my way," she commanded in response losing all the patience she had with the boy.

"You heard her Malfoy," Ron spoke as he arrived with Harry. "Get out of the way."

"Whatever you say Weaselbee," Draco laughed. Lifting his hands he slid to the side to allow the three of them to pass.

"That was easy," Harry commented as they continued on their way to Transfiguration.

"Yeah. You should just stay clear of him Hermione. We all know he's no good."

Hermione "hmmed" in response. What none of them (even Draco) noticed was her last lingering look back.

*****

Hermione wasn't sure just what she was thinking when she stood up for him. Well, it wasn't audible, but still, in her own mind she did. When she frequently told herself how silly this little crush was, a little part of her always stood up in defence. It wasn't really his fault. He'd been brought up in a bad way. Hermione had the benefit of loving parents with open views; Draco had Death Eater parents and opinions shoved onto him. Nope, not his fault at all.

*****

Draco wasn't sure what he was thinking when he watched her. Just as she turned on her heel away from him and her hair flew behind her, Draco caught himself watching her retreating form with a small smile on his face. What his father would say if he saw him… He'd get a worse beating than the house elf.

*****

Rushing back to the Gryffindor common room, Hermione nearly collapsed through the portrait.

"Are you ok?"

Hermione was shocked out of her thoughts as she dropped into a chair. Ginny had appeared beside her, worried at her friend's apparent state of exhaustion.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine thank you Ginny."

"Why are you so red? And worn out? You look like you've just run the entire length of the Quidditch pitch."

"Hm? Oh, no… I, uh… I'm just not feeling too well, so I rushed back here so I could go to bed," Hermione lied.

"Oh, sorry. I hope you feel better soon. Do you want me to get you some dinner and bring it up for you?"

"Could you? That'd be great, Ginny, thanks!" Hermione accepted, relishing the idea that she didn't have to leave the common room again. Not waiting for Ginny's last reply, Hermione skidded up the stairs to her bed. That encounter with Draco nearly got a little _too _close.

*****

"Professor Lupin?"

The Defence Against the Dark Arts class was just over and Hermione needed a word with their teacher.

"Yes Hermione?" Lupin asked patiently.

"Um, well, I was just wondering, if maybe, if you've got time," she rambled while Lupin continued to wait patiently. "You could maybe teach me how to conjure a Patronus? I know you've been teaching Harry and he says it's really hard so I'd like to get a bit of a head start."

"_You _getting a head start, Miss Granger. I'm not sure why you think you'd need one. You're probably the most competent young witch I've ever met…" Lupin began. Seeing the almost pleading look on her face, he conceded. "Alright. Tell you what; I don't have any free time at the moment, but I will in a few weeks. How about three weeks from today, at 7, you come to my office and we'll give it a go?"

"Thank you, Professor! Bye!" Hermione gushed with a wide smile. Turning, she left to make it to Transfiguration on time.

Patronus lessons seemed to be the perfect way of keeping her mind off a certain Slytherin.

*****

Ron leaned carefully against the wall outside Transfiguration and smiled when he saw Hermione appear. "Hey Hermione!" he said, perhaps a little _too _loudly. Hermione jumped slightly before turning to face him.

"Yes Ron?"

"Well… um… I'd like to ask you something. Do you have a minute?"

"Ok…" Hermione agreed, confusion setting in. Ron grabbed her elbow and pulled her out of the way of the open door to Transfiguration. "What's up? Where's Harry?"

"Er… he had to get to a meeting about the Quidditch team next year. Said he'd see us later. Anyway, um… I was wondering, if maybe you'd like to have a meal when we go to Hogsmeade next?"

The question seemed to choke from Ron's throat as if he'd spent the past three hours practising it and still couldn't get it just right. Hermione wasn't sure what to say. Tell the truth? No way! If he knew what she was really thinking he'd never speak to her again, and while she didn't like Ron in _that _way, she loved him like a brother and couldn't stand to lose him or Harry.

"Sure Ron. I'd love to."

*****

Draco watched silently from his spot as Ron and Hermione dined together. He scoffed as Ron slouched down in his chair and smacked his mouth around his food. Hermione smiled politely, but Draco knew she wasn't enjoying herself. Weasley clearly didn't know how to act like a gentleman. Barely able to stand watching her on a date with _him_ anymore, Draco left the building as quietly as he had come in.

*****

The three weeks had passed and Hermione made her way to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, ready for her first lesson.

Knocking on the door lightly, Hermione entered and was shocked to see a figure sitting at a desk, his chin rested on his palm, clearly bored with whatever he was doing.

"Ah, Hermione," Lupin greeted. "I'm terribly sorry about this but Draco here has a detention he has to serve with me. He'll be gone is little over ten minutes if you can hold on for that long, then we'll get started."

"Sure, that's fine," Hermione agreed politely. Draco smirked up at her and pulled out the chair next to him.

"Here Granger, take a seat."

Not wanting Lupin to suspect anything, Hermione took the seat offered to her but turned her back on him. "Draco, I have to do something in my office for a moment. I want you to stay there and not move, and don't annoy Miss. Granger."

"Of course not, Professor."

Lupin took the stairs quickly up to his office, leaving Hermione alone with him. "Well, Granger. Have late night run ins with Professor Lupin are you?"

"You're disgusting," Hermione accused.

"Just calling it like I see it."

"Well don't."

"Well I see it that you aren't happy with dear old Ronald."

Hermione snapped around to look at him sharply. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, you mean you _do _like Weasley? Or is it just the brotherly love that we all know it is?"

"Draco, you really need to keep your nose out of other people's business."

"You know, I'm so much better than him."

"Oh really?" Hermione taunted sarcastically.

"Well you tell me."

Without any kind of fair warning, Draco's lips were pressed firmly pressed against Hermione's…

*****

**A/N:**** There may perhaps be a sequel to this one. I think there has to be. I can't leave it there. Reviews would be great! **


End file.
